


Feeding Time

by DragonsPhoenix



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Jossverse
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 03:12:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1329712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonsPhoenix/pseuds/DragonsPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Running a demon bar has unexpected problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding Time

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt at Open on Sunday: key

The tie dyed t-shirt was the brightest Willy had ever seen. He glanced around the bar. Yep, every vamp in the place was looking over at the kid. “Hey man, I'm looking to score a key.”

“A key?”

“Yeah, you know, mary jane, pot.”

Willy glanced about nervously. None of the vamps had moved yet but they were gonna if he didn't get this kid out of here. “We got nothing illegal going on in here.”

“Come on, dude, this part of town? You've got to be a little bit shady. Not to worry. I'm cool.”

“It's not shady in here,” Willy said, “so much as dark, real dark. Dark enough that you should leave.”

“Now, now, Willy. If he's got the cash, why not let him make a deal?”

Oh great, Willy thought as three vamps surrounded the kid. Not just vamps, but fledges. At least the kid never knew what had hit him. They were on him before he could move, two at either side of his throat and the other feeding from his wrist. “Hey, hey!” Willy shouted. “No feeding on the premises. If you're gonna do that, take it out back.”

The vampires let the body drop to the floor. They'd been messy, tearing into the skin. Blood started pooling below the body. 

“Hey, and I just cleaned that, um, last week.”

The three vamps laughed on their way out the door.

“At least take the body,” Willy called out. They didn't. He hoped the Slayer got them and soon. Maybe she'd pay him if he tipped her off?

A Fyarl clambered out of a back booth and said he'd take the body. “Fifty bucks,” Willy said. 

As he went to the back for a mop, Willy pocketed the cash. When he came back the drips of blood that had been pooling under the body were smeared out toward the door. “Hey,” he shouted to the retreating Fyarl, “no trails of blood leading back to my place.”


End file.
